sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Ramón Figueredo
| cityofbirth = Asunción | countryofbirth = Paraguay | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger / Forward | currentclub = Cape Wells Wanderers | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = 1997-2005 | youthclubs = Club Libertad | years = 2005-2006 2006-2009 2009-2010 2010-2011 2011-2013 2013 2014 2014- | clubs = Club Libertad Sol de América Huracán APOP Kinyras Once Municipal GIF Sundsvall Richmond Kickers Cape Wells Wanderers | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2011-2018 | nationalteam = Paraguay | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''Figueredo and the second or maternal family name is Rey.'' Ramón Javier Figueredo Rey (born November 3, 1987) is a Paraguayan professional footballer who plays as a winger and striker for Gregorian League A club Cape Wells Wanderers. Early life and career Figueredo was born in the Paraguayan capital, Asunción, and grew up in the San Lorenzo neighborhood. His father had played professional football with Club Libertad, and Ramon would go on to join that club's youth development program at age 9. Club career Club Libertad At the time Figueredo graduated from the Club Libertad youth system, the club were enjoying one of its most successful spells; they won the Primera División in Figueredo's first and only senior season with the club, and went on to win the next four titles after that. Figueredo made just five appearances for the first team during 2005-06 and the club agreed to allow him to test the transfer market rather than loan him out. Cape Wells Wanderers On August 20, 2014, Figueredo signed a two-year contract with Cape Wells Wanderers of League B in St. Gregory. Figueredo spent most of the 2014-15 League B season as a substitute, a second-choice left wing behind Steve Tesch. He made 19 appearances during that season, scoring three goals. During a match against Calabria on October 17, 2015, Figueredo was brought on at striker to replace the injured Yannick Mendy. Later diagnosis on Mendy revealed he would miss six weeks, meaning Figueredo had his chance to shine in the forward position. The following week, Figueredo started at striker for a top-of-the-table clash at Swifton Athletic. Figueredo scored the only goal of the game in the 69th minute to give Wanderers a 1-0 win. Just three days later, he would score again on the road, this time in a 2-0 win at Otway Town, and he took his scoring streak to three that weekend in a 3-2 home win over Highlanders. On November 22, 2015, Figueredo set the Wanderers club record for fastest two goals when he scored 43 seconds apart to help defeat Crusaders 3-1. He signed a new two-year contract with Wanderers following the 2017-18 League A season. Shirt number Figueredo chose to wear shirt number 8 upon his arrival at Cape Wells Wanderers, after an unnamed teammate mispronounced his surname, calling him "Figure Eight", a nickname he has had at the club ever since. Category:Player pages Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Category:People from Paraguay